The Amulet
by Basil13
Summary: Dean knows a girl named Natalie, and she wonders where the hell he got his amulet.  So .. He tells her.  Dun dun DUN !


"Dean, God, what the hell?" I said, frustrated.

He'd run screaming even if it meant leaving me, but he wouldn't ditch a stupid amulet?

"I need this," he said, holding it up and putting it back around his neck.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, can we get out of here now?"

Dean nodded.

We ran as fast as we could.

Dean lay on his bed, fingering the amulet for a while. I stared at him, considering the possibilities. Was it from his dad? A girl? His mom, maybe? Or did he win it in a particularly well-played poker game?

"Dean," I started.

He didn't even look up. "Mmm?"

I went over and sat on the end of his bed. "Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"What, this?" he said, holding up the amulet.

I nodded.

"Ohh, um… I don't… really remember."

He was lying. He knew I knew he was lying.

"Okay, uh … Sam gave it to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Dean nodded.

flashback

Sam held his breath as he thought of a wish. "Hurry up," said Dean. Dean couldn't help but smile. The cake he'd made for Sam's birthday was a little lopsided, but he was proud of it all the same. If things had been left up to their dad, Sam wouldn't have even gotten a present.

As it was, Dean had reminded John, so Sam had two presents to open, one from Dean _and _one from John.

Finally, Sam blew with all his might, leaving only one out of the seven candles still lit. He beamed at his skill, and the urge to say 'Sam has one girlfriend' came to Deans mind, but he left it alone. Sam started taking the used candles out of his beloved cake.

Dean looked around for the knife, and realizing there wasn't one on the table, got up to get one. John got up with him. As they both walked to the kitchen, John put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Good job, son," he said lovingly, and walked back out to the dining room. Dean's heart swelled with joy. He hadn't been this happy in a very, very long time.

He got the knife and returned to the table. John cut the cake and gave each of the boys an extra big piece.

"Presents!" said Sam, not even trying to conceal his excitement.

"Okay, okay," said Dean, happiness filling his heart to bursting.

He handed Sam his present. As the paper and ribbons fell away, Sam's big blue eyes got big and his mouth dropped open. "Thanks, Dean!" he said in awe, holding up a new remote control car - the very one Sam had been wanting since the beginning of the year.

"No problem, Sammy," said Dean. The fact the Sam was so pleased made Dean all the happier.

John handed Sam his present. "Here Sammy," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't at ease with the whole birthday thing.

"Thanks, dad," said Sam sincerely.

He opened it. It was an old, brass amulet. An Egyptian protection amulet, they found out later.

"For protection," said John, as a means of explanation.

Sam smiled. "Thanks dad."

Dean smiled, but a little bit of happiness drained from him. John had never given _him _something like that. Never paid much attention to _his _protection.

The party was over. Dean cleared away the dishes without being asked and washed them without a word of complaint.

John came into the kitchen half way though clean up. "What were you thinking, son?" he asked bluntly.

Dean turned around, confused. "What do you - "

"I mean the car. What were you thinking wasting perfectly good money on a stupid car for your brother?"

Dean stared at his father. "It was _my _money, dad," he said slowly, feeling hurt.

John sighed. "Next time get him something he needs?"

John left the room.

Dean wiped away tears with a soapy hand.

Later that night Dean and Sam lay in their beds. Dean was reading his comic book, and Sam lay in his bed with his eyes closed, clutching his stuffed bear. Dean looked over at him and smiled. "Happy birthday, Sammy," he whispered. He put his comic down and turned out the light.

Suddenly someone was on his bed. His hand went instinctively to his pillow, under which was a blunt knife. He felt better going to sleep knowing it was there.

"Sam?" he mumbled into the darkness.

"Hey Dean," he heard Sam say.

Dean sat up and turned on the light. Sam sat at the end of Dean's bed, legs crossed, holding out a closed fist. "Gimme your hand and close your eyes," he said quietly.

Dean did it.

A small necklace dropped softly into Dean's palm. He opened his eyes. In his hand was the amulet that John had given Sam.

"To protect _you_," said Sam.

Deans heart swelled and tears stung his eyes, but he smiled lovingly at Sam. "Thanks, Sammy," he said.

Sam beamed as Dean put the amulet around his neck. "You're welcome."

end of flashback

"And you've never taken it off since?" I asked.

"Pretty well," sand Dean.

I smiled. "I never took you for a sentimentalist, Dean Winchester."

"Hey, I live for my bling."

I punched his shoulder and laughed. "Sam loves you," I said quietly.

Dean nodded. "I know," he said.

"We both love you," I added.

Dean smiled and sighed. "Yeah, I know that too."


End file.
